Plunder The Sea (The Nut Job Crossover With Timmy, Lloyd and Harry)
"Plunder the Sea" is a fourteenth crossover episode of Timmy, Lloyd, Harry and The Nut Job in Aladdin The Series and one of Timmy, Lloyd and Harry in The Nut Job Adventures. Plot On a ship sea, at night, the captain and sailor see giant tentacles smashing their ship into pieces. The captain then sees a giant head with tentacles coming out of its "neck". At the palace, the captain tells everyone what happened. The Sultan suggests that they should have a crew to retrieve the cargo and Aladdin suggests that it should be himself. But the captain suggests that they should have Captain Al Bahtross, a nautical hero who defeated the Seven Fleets of Jambalaya. Jasmine and Sultan agree with Aladdin being jealous and deciding to go with the captain and Amanda to see who's the great hero while Casey and Timmy having a short squabble of who's the great adventurer with Surly being jealous as well and deciding to keep an eye with Buddy, Timon, Lloyd, Hammy, Harry and Blik on those two and annoys Taylor and goes with Verne, Andie, RJ and Pumbaa to keep those two out of trouble. When Aladdin ,Amanda, Abu, and Iago get down at the docks with Surly, Timmy, Taylor and the gang, Aladdin, Surly, Timmy and Casey see how great of a hero Al Bahtross is. Aladdin makes Genie come out to make him be dressed in a fancy pirate outfit with Amanda. When Aladdin and the gang gets to the ship, he tells the captain that the Sultan orders him to go to a salvage precious lost cargo. Al Bahtross makes Aladdin, Surly, Timmy, Casey and the boys his crew and they head off. On a stormy night, Aladdin tells Al Bahtross that they should go below deck, but the captain wants to stay under the storm. So Aladdin and Surly tie themselves on a ship mast while Timmy and Casey continue to squabble . The next morning, Abu and Buddy show everyone the figurehead of the lost ship. Al Bahtross says that they're in Neptune's Triangle, the deadliest waters known to man. The captain makes everyone dive in the water, but Genie, Iago, and Abu want to stay on the ship. So only Aladdin and Al Bahtross get in the water with Surly, Timmy, Casey, Buddy, Timon, Lloyd, Hammy, Harry and Blik. They go to a shipwreck to tie a rope on a treasure chest. Aladdin tugs the rope and Genie lifts the treasure to the ship while Taylor, RJ, Andie, Verne and Pumbaa enjoy peace and quiet. Aladdin, the gang and Al Bahtross see the giant head from the other captain's story and they get caught inside while the others are on the ship worrying about the two. Aladdin, the gang and Al Bahtross find themselves in a control room and find Mechanicles, who was controlling the head. Al Bahtross is about to fight him, but the villain cages the captain, the gang and Aladdin. Mechanicles tells the the gang his plan on boiling the ocean steam cleaning the Earth. Al Bahtross bends the cage bars and he, the gang and Aladdin climb out, but Mechanicles pulls a lever that opens a trapdoor beneath them. Mechanicles tells them that they're in salt filter and the chamber will be filled with salt and they'll suffocate. Meanwhile, Genie, Abu, the company and Iago are in the ocean looking for Aladdin, the gang and Al Bahtross. They then see Mechanicles's machine and they get sucked into it. They all land in the salt filter where Aladdin the gang and Al Bahtross are, which is getting filled with salt and Timmy and Casey quickly apologizes to each other and they work together with Surly, Lloyd and the animals. The gang and Genie pulls out a plug he's standing on and everyone gets sucked back into the ocean. They all get back on the ship and Al Bahtross wants to ram the machine and Aladdin tries to stop him because he'll end up wrecking the ship and while Timmy saves Casey. The two then fight over the wheel until they accidentally roll overboard with Timmy and Casey helping them, pulling Abu with them. When the three and the gang get back up, they see the machine's tentacles destroying the ship. Aladdin makes Genie grab the treasure chest two that they can use it to plug a hole. Mechanicles pulls a lever which makes the tentacles grab Abu, Buddy, Taylor and Al Bahtross. Aladdin is about to free Al Bahtross while Timmy and Casey rescue Taylor and Buddy but the captain tells him to stop the machine. Genie is in the water with the treasure chest. He gets sucked in the machine, but the treasure gets lodged in the hole, shutting down the machine. Aladdin gets in the machine's control room and chases Mechanicles. When Aladdin, Surly and Timmy stop at the control panel, Mechanicles tells him not to push it because it'll destroy the machine. Aladdin pushes it and the machine gets destroyed. Aladdin the gang and the others get on a large piece of driftwood with the treasure chest. Al Bahtross thinks that ''he ''destroyed the machine and Aladdin reluctantly accepts the captain being the great hero and with Timmy and Casey being friends which Taylor is proud of. Everyone is now going back to Agrabah. Trivia Category:The Nut Job In Aladdin Series Category:The Nut Job In Aladdin Series (Timmy, Lloyd And Harry Crossover) Category:The Nut Job In Aladdin Series Episodes (Timmy, Lloyd And Harry Crossover) Category:The Nut Job In Aladdin Series Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:The Nut Job Crossover Episodes